Silent Lucidity- A Songfic
by mvboys2
Summary: Songfic of "Silent Lucidity" by Queensryche. When Ash has a nightmare, Misty is right there. One-shot, Rated T for upsetting content.


It was night-time in the forest. Ash, Misty, and Brock were making their way through to find a place to rest for the night, after a successful gym battle which resulted in Ash getting another gym badge, continuing his quest to make the league.

"I think this is a good place to stop for the night, what do you say?" Misty asked, pointing to a clearing in the forest.

"Yes, I think it looks good!" said Brock.

"Well then, I think we should stay here to camp out" Ash remarked.

"Pika pika!" Ash's Pikachu, riding on his shoulder, remarked enthusiastically.

The place was a lovely spot indeed, with a lake in the middle and a clear view of all the stars above.

The trio got out their sleeping bags, Pikachu curling up at the center of Ash's chest, and they went to sleep.

But it wouldn't be a peaceful one.

...

 _Ash and his friends were battling Team Rocket, as usual, who were trying to capture Pikachu. They were on a hill, with a cliff in the back. Ash was using his trusty Pikachu, and his Squirtle and Bulbasaur were also out. Rocket had their usual Arbok and Weezing._

 _"Squirtle! Use water gun!" Ash declared._

 _"Squirtle" Squirtle responded, shooting water from it's mouth, knocking their Arbok back. He wasn't done yet._

 _"Bulbasaur, vine whip, now!" Ash yelled. "Bulba-SAUUUR" Bulbasaur then caught Arbok in the vines._

 _"You little twerp, you think this'll be so easy, don't you" Jessie angrily stated. "Weezing, use smokescreen attack" the firey redhead declared._

 _It let off a smokescreen attack, making it very hard to see for Ash, Brock, and Misty._

 _"Pikachu, use thundershock!" Ash declared. The yellow Mouse Pokemon responded with a loud "Pika-CHUUUU!" setting off a powerful thunderbolt with such force that it locked them into the air. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they lamented._

 _Ash was proud of his victory, but Brock had his eyes on someone else, Misty. She was still stumbling around due to the smokescreen attack, and was getting dangerously close to the edge of the cliff._

 _"MISTY, LOOK OUT!" he yelled._

 _Ash turned his head to the source of the sound, and saw Misty, teetering on the edge of the cliff. She looked confused for a moment. "Huh?" she asked, before seeing the rocks below her. "AAAAH!" she screamed, but she lost balance and fell off the edge._

 _Time seemed to move in slow motion, Ash and Brock could only watch as she fell down the cliff, hitting the hard rock surface below. "MISTY!" Ash screamed._

 _"We have to get down there, NOW!" Brock declared anxiously. Ash nodded, trying to hold back tears. They ran down the hill quickly, and saw Misty at the bottom of the hill, covered with scratches and cuts. She was unconscious._

 _"OH MY GOD!" Ash yelled, horrified at the sight. "WE HAVE TO GET HER TO A POKEMON CENTER!"_

 _Thankfully, there was one very close by, and they managed to carry her quickly. "NURSE JOY! YOU GOTTA HELP US, MY FRIEND IS GRAVELY INJURED!"_

 _Nurse Joy stepped out of the Pokemon Center building, and gasped at the sight. "What happened to her?" she said in shock._

 _"She lost her balance and fell off a cliff. PLEASE, HELP HER! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ONLY TREAT POKEMON!"  
_

" _Oh my god." she muttered. "I'll do the best I can". They put her on a stretcher and wheeled her in to the operating room._

 _The minutes ticked by, Ash and Brock gravely worried about the fate of their companion._

 _After around 15 minutes, a ding informed them that she was ready to give them the condition, and they almost ran to the door. Nurse Joy came out with a sullen expression on her face._

 _"We did everything we could, but the damage was just too much. She didn't make it."_

 _"No." Ash said, quietly. Then he said it again, louder. And he continued to get louder and louder, until he was nearly shrieking in anguish. "NO! NO! NO! MISTY! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! NO!"_

...

In the middle of the night, Misty was awoken by sounds coming from Ash's sleeping bag. She smiled as she thought he was talking in his sleep, but the smile faded when she realized what he was saying.

 _"NO! Please! Don't leave me! You can't leave me like this! Please, come back, COME BACK!"_

Misty figured he was having a nightmare, and it sounded really bad. She tried lightly shaking him to wake him up.

"Ash, wake up! It's me, Misty. You're alright." She said, soothingly.

Ash slowly opened his eyes, which she could see were streaked with tears. "M-misty?" He questioned.

Misty nodded, and was surprised what Ash did next.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and started sobbing into her chest. Misty was taken aback by this display of emotion. She returned the hug.

"Don't cry, Ash, it's okay, i'm right here. You just had a bad dream", she said, trying to calm him down.

"It was s-so terrible, Misty" Ash said between sobs. "W-we were fighting Team Rocket and Weezing used smokescreen to p-push you off a cliff. We r-rushed you to a Pokemon center, but it was too late and you-you-you" he paused "You died" the final words made him cry even harder.

"Shh, don't worry Ash. It was just a nightmare, i'm okay, everything's gonna be alright". Misty stated reassuringly. "Let it all out".

They stayed like this for a minute, Ash having his face buried in her chest and Misty comforting him. Then, she had an idea. She remembered a song she heard before leaving with Ash, one about nightmares, which she found lovely, and she started to sing, gently running her fingers through Ash's tangled black locks as she did so.

 _Hush now, don't you cry, wipe away the teardrops from your eyes._

 _You're lying safe in bed, it was all a dream spinning, in your head_

 _Your mind tricked you to feel the pain, of someone close to you, leaving the game of life_

 _So here it is, another chance, wide awake, you face the day, the dream is over, or has it just begun?_

It seemed to be working, Ash's sobs slowed, and became more quiet.

 _There's a place I like to hide, a doorway that I run through in the night_

 _Relax, you were there, but only didn't realize and were scared_

 _It's a place where you will learn to face the fears, retrace the years, and ride the whims of your mind_

 _Commanding in another world, suddenly, you hear and see, this magic new dimension._

The soothing tone of her voice continued to lull Ash, Misty could see his eyelids were starting to droop and he was no longer crying.

 _I, will be watching over you_

 _I, am gonna help you see it through_

 _I, will protect you in the night_

Misty saw Ash had fallen completely asleep. She finished off. "I'll be smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity". She took her sleeping bag, and moved it right next to Ash's. She held his hand. "And i'm smiling next to you" she repeated, giving him a kiss on his forehead, before she, too, fell asleep. They stayed this way through the rest of the night, and Ash was smiling the whole way. And Misty was smiling next to him.


End file.
